


The Beginning, Once More

by enterprise29



Series: Haven short stories [1]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Quite a Drabble, The Barn, partial memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enterprise29/pseuds/enterprise29
Summary: Before Haven was the barn.A short story from inside the barn.





	The Beginning, Once More

I looked up and I saw him running to me, all I could hear was the rushing in my ears, sadly it all went dark before he reached me.

That's the only thing I remember, I don't know who he is. I don't even know who I am. All I know is I woke up in a white room.

Alone.

Always alone.

The room connects to corridors that are just as white and empty.

I've tried calling out, I've tried looking for a door or some way to escape. Nothing.

Just a white empty place.

I have no idea where I am, how I got here or even where here is. 

I can tell you this though I want answers. I want to know what the heck is going on, and I'm not going to stop until I find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Anything recognisable belongs to the creators of Haven/the Colorado kid.
> 
> Happy Christmas.


End file.
